


Whisper challenge

by Minyoongislips



Series: Wonkyun's life [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/pseuds/Minyoongislips
Summary: It's their 6th anniversary and Changkyun is in charge. Hoseok is a bit worried about this. Especially when Changkyun tells him they're going to play the whisper challenge. What is that? Why? It's not romantic or anything? God saves Hoseok.





	Whisper challenge

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah another trash that happens after Roses Are Red And You Need To Stop  
> it's been in my computer for months too  
> so I thought why not?

No matter how much Hoseok thought about this, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea.

It has been more than six years since he first talked to Changkyun with his stupid ice breaker.

It would soon be their anniversary. The sixth one.

Hoseok had planned all their anniversary dates so far. But this year was different.

He came home to Changkyun sitting at their kitchen counter with a serious face and tensed shoulders. He immediately imagined the worse. Had Changkyun been fired? Did he want to break things up with him? Was he finally tired of Hoseok? Just thinking about it had Hoseok on the verge of panicking. He had draped his jacket over the back of the couch and walked up to his lover slowly. He had asked if he was okay. Changkyun had just nodded. Hoseok was about to ask if anything had happened during the day but Changkyun turned around and rose a hand, clearly in order to keep Hoseok from talking. He then just said “I have something to tell you.” And there it is, Hoseok had thought, he’s breaking up with me. “I want to be in charge of the day marking our sixth year anniversary.” Oh. Wait. That was it? Yes. He just wanted to be in charge of preparing the day. Hoseok just lived through three heart attacks because of this.

But that day was so close now. Only five days left. He wondered what his lover had prepared.

 

“We’re doing what?”

“The Whisper Challenge!”

It was mid-afternoon. Hoseok knew they would spend the day together, just the two of them and then they’d go out on a date in the evening. But, even during the day, they’d always done some kind of romantic stuff. Or at least couple-y stuff. Like going to the movies or going out of town to walk in the countryside. But playing a game from the internet was unexpected.

“Oh please! You said you’d do whatever I prepared! Don’t back down now!” Changkyun said with a pout, which could only make Hoseok smile.

“No, I’m not backing down. I was just, surprised? But I’ll do it.” He reached over the table to take Changkyun’s hand in his. He smiled sweetly. “You-”

“Nope! You’re gonna say something cheesy!” Changkyun cut him. “Or worse, use a pick-up line!” He stood and retrieved his phone from the kitchen counter behind him. “Keep the cheesiness for tonight, God knows you’ll need some.”

Hoseok watched as Changkyun put his phone on the table along with headphones. He plugged the headphones in his phone.

“Choose the music you want to listen to.” Changkyun ordered as he went behind the counter and came back with a few paper notes. He sat back down and spread the tiny bits of paper in front of him. They were all white. Hoseok guessed the sentences he would have to guess were written on the other side. He unlocked Changkyun’s phone and went through his music. He didn’t know what he wanted to listen to, so he just put the shuffle on. Changkyun put the headphones on his head and turned the volume up.

“Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?” Hoseok asked as Changkyun raised the volume again. “Oh you’re gonna go up until you can’t hear my lovely voice? How rude. But seeing as you’re not turning it up anymore,” He paused. “I guess you can’t hear me if I say, I fear for tonight. I love you and I trust you but your plans always suck.”

A few seconds passed before Changkyun removed the headphones and handed them to Hoseok.

“All set! It’s gonna be fun!”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

Hoseok put the headphones on and jumped because of the music. He was tempted to get up and dance to Bigbang but he had to focus as Changkyun’s lips were already moving.

“You want to eat chicken?” He saw Changkyun laughed, then repeat what he said, slowly. “You want to-” Changkyun shook his head. “You, you.. We?” Changkyun nodded. Hoseok watched as Changkyun repeated the sentence again. “We paid to eat chicken?” Changkyun shook his head, laughing. “We- Ah! We met in a chicken!” Changkyun dropped his head on the table laughing, his shoulders were shaking. Hoseok realized what he said didn’t make sense. And he also realized, “Ah! We met in a coffee shop!”

Changkyun nodded and smiled at him. Hoseok felt his heart swell. He loved him so much. He watched Changkyun pick another piece of paper up. And his lips were moving again.

“The.. What? The cat is going out to pee?” Changkyun burst out laughing and said something. “What the fuck! You said what the fuck!” Changkyun took a few minutes to calm down and then made a sign. Hoseok figured the game was on again. “Okay wait no because the beginning makes no sense, do it again! The.. I.. It’s.. It’s going out to pee? It’s going out for free? It’s.. It’s going to be a nursery?.. Oh my God.. Ah! Ah! It’s our anniversary!” Changkyun smiled but shook his head. “What? How the fuck is it not that? Say that again!.. See that’s what you said! It’s our anniversary!.. Oh.. wait, it’s our sixth anniversary?”

Hoseok realized Changkyun had only made sentences about them. So now it would be easier. He just had to remember it was something about them. Changkyun clapped and then picked another piece of paper and mouthed a word.

“Last?” Hoseok asked, and Changkyun nodded. “Okay, bring it on baby.” Hoseok watched Changkyun’s lips carefully. “You have to stop hurting me? I never did anything to hurt you, tsk. You? You have to go and pee? Wait, why do I always see pee on your lips?” Changkyun lost it again and Hoseok realized what he just said. “Oh my, wait that sounded so so wrong! Nevermind, forget I ever said that! Keep going!… You? Okay, you..are.. That’s right?” Changkyun nodded. “You are leaving.. you are living.. you are going?” Changkyun nodded again. He seemed much more excited now. Like he couldn’t wait for Hoseok to find out what the sentence was. Maybe it was the plans for tonight? “You are going to see a baby?.. No?.. You are going to be a daddy?”

Changkyun nodded and smiled again. The softest smile ever.

“Yes!" Hoseok screamed. "So, I win right?” Hoseok was so proud of himself. He took the headphones off and put them on the table. “I guessed everything right and- oh my God, what? Wait what?” He stood up so fast, he felt dizzy for a few seconds. “What did you say? Are you serious? You’re going to, I’m going to be what? Is it for real? Wait, Changkyun, you have to, oh my, am I going to be a daddy? Is that what you just said?”

“Yes, you’re going to be a daddy, for real. They called yesterday. We’re going to have a baby.”

Hoseok ran into Changkyun’s arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this. He was, they were going to be daddys. They were going to have a little baby. It was happening.

It was the most beautiful day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah I know it's not a lot but it's just an extra  
> hope you liked it anyway  
> see youuuu


End file.
